Kiseki Sherlock
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Kagami kehilangan benda yang berharga di museumnya. Kiseki no Sedai membantunya mencari benda tersebut. Benda apa yang hilang? berhasilkah mereka menemukannya? dan apa hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya,pemain legendaris 70 tahun yang lalu?


Title : Kiseki Sherlock

Disclaimer : Kurobas punya Fujimaki sensei,tapi nigou punya saya #dilemparkeafrika

Genre : Horror,Mystery,

Summary : Kagami kehilangan benda yang berharga di museumnya. Kiseki no Sedai membantunya mencari benda tersebut. Benda apa yang hilang? berhasilkah mereka menemukannya? dan apa hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya,pemain legendaris 70 tahun yang lalu?

* * *

London,1980

London adalah sebuah kota besar. Dan di kota ini terdapat sekelompok detektif yang disebut Kiseki no Sedai.

Mereka dipanggil Kiseki no Sedai oleh masyarakat karna kemampuan mereka untuk memecahkan misteri. Sesulit apapun,yang bahkan detektif terhebat di Inggris,Sherlock Holmes,hampir menyerah,dapat mereka selesaikan dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Anggota dari kelompok ini adalah:

1\. Kise Ryouta,remaja berusia 15 tahun,dengan rambut berwarna kuning uhukngambanguhuk,wajah tampan,tinggi 189 cm,dan hobi menambahkan kalimat '-cchi' ke nama setiap orang yang dia hormati dan kalimat '-ssu' di setiap akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Dia adalah tukang fotocopy (?) Terhebat dalam jajaran (?) Kisedai dan author curiga nama KISEki no sedai diambil dari namanya. Karna kemampuannya,dia ditempatkan sebagai detektif yang menangkap penjahat. Mottonya adalah "woles aja-ssu!"

2\. Aomine Daiki,remaja berusia 15 tahun berambut navy,wajah lumayan uhukjelekdakianuhuk,tinggi 192 cm. Dia satu-satunya remaja berkulit tan dalam jajaran kisedai. Panggilan dari teman-temannya beragam,seperti ahomine daki,eromine,dsb. Sifat mesumnya setara dengan om-om pedofil. Belakangan ini diketahui sifat mesumnya merupakan bawaan dari lahir,karna sejak dia lahir dia selalu menghisap susu yang keluar dari payudara ibunya alias minum ASI.(Readers: dimana-mana bayi baru lahir juga minum ASI #bantaiauthor. Author: ampuuun!) Dan setiap kali mau melakukan misi dia selalu berkata,"ore ni kateru no wa ore dake da!" Alias "the only one who can beat me is me!" atau "yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!" (Readers: sama aja author goblok!. Author: iya iya,ampun!). Insting hewan yang luar biasa membuatnya ditempatkan sejajar atau sebagai pengganti anjing pelacak alias sebagai pelacak.

3\. Midorima Shintarou,remaja berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan Oha-asa freak. Berambut hijau lumut,Tinggi 195 cm. Hobi membawa benda-benda aneh yang diyakininya dapat membawa keberuntungan. Sama seperti kise,dia suka menambah kalimat '-nanodayo' di setiap kalimatnya,mungkin karna keseringan makan nano-nano. Tembakannya tak pernah meleset,sejauh apapun jaraknya. Kepintarannya dalam hal forensik membuatnya ditempatkan di bagian tersebut. Dialah shooter numero uno di jajaran kisedai. Dia suka berkata,"tembakanku takkan pernah meleset," setiap kali dia menembak,atau "manusia berencana,Tuhan menentukan." Setiap hendak memulai atau menyelesaikan misi.

4\. Murasakibara Atsushi,remaja berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut ungu dan tinggi 208 cm. Sering dipanggil titan oleh teman-temannya karna tingginya yang menyamai titan di anime sebelah. Hobinya makan,dan selalu membawa makanan. Dia orang paling cuek,tapi kalau mengamuk,dia bisa lebih mengerikan daripada titan-titan di sebelah. Dia ditempatkan di bagian pembantu,bukan berarti dia pembantu,tapi karna dia bisa melakukan apa saja,mulai menjadi penangkap,forensik,maupun pencarian jejak. Author sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa titan semalas itu bisa mahir dalam semua bidang itu,bahkan nilai fisikanya semasa duduk di SMA Yosen merupakan nilai tertinggi seangkatannya. Mottonya,"waktu adalah uang,uang adalah maiubo (?)"

5\. Akashi Seijuurou,remaja berusia 15 tahun berambut scarlet dan hobi main gunting yang selalu dia bawa di saku rompi,mantel dan celananya. Tinggi 173 cm,merupakan anak terpendek di kisedai (Akashi: apa kau bilang,Thor? *ckris* Author: hiii! Ampun bang.) Anak yandere ini merupakan pemimpin kisedai walaupun tinggi badan tidak mendukung #dilempargunting. Hobinya selain mengoleksi gunting,dia selalu melatih guntingnya agar selalu tepat sasaran. Baru-baru ini guntingnya memenangkan nominasi hewan peliharaan terunik dan terpintar se-London. Dia selalu mengambil bagian pemecahan misteri. Dan mottonya adalah "selama aku selalu menang,aku selalu benar. Jika kau melawanku,akan kubunuh kau,siapapun kau."

6\. Anggota terakhir dan anggota terimut,kita sambut,NIGOU! Berbulu hitam belang putih dan mata biru yang bulat. Selalu mendampingi kisedai untuk memecahkan masalah,terutama Aomine,untuk membantu melacak jejak.

* * *

Hari itu merupakan hari bersantai bagi Kiseki no sedai. Lihat saja,Murasakibara sibuk menghitung jumlah snacknya,Aomine dengan majalah Mai-chan (entah bagaimana majalah itu berhasil masuk ke London),Kise sibuk selfie-an di pojokan,Midorima menonton ramalan Oha-asa,dan Akashi sibuk membaca buku novel detektif c**an. Nigou? Dia sedang tidur.

Awalnya sih tenang-tenang saja,sampai ketika sebuah surat masuk melalui celah pintu. Nigou terbangun. Dia melihat surat tersebut.

Nigou mendekati Akashi,"arf","doushta no,Nigou?" Semua aktifitas terhenti. Dan mereka menatap nigou. Anak anjing imut itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengendus surat yang berada di lantai.

Akashi membuka surat tersebut,"dari museum kota." Gumamnya.

"Apa isinya,Akashicchi?"

"Diamlah,Ryouta. Aku baru mau membukanya."

Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan menyerahkannya pada rekan-rekan (baca: budak-budak)nya. "Ada sebuah benda di museum yang hilang. Bapak penjaga museum ingat kalau penjahat itu menyembunyikan benda itu di salah satu ruangan. Tapi dia tak ingat di ruangan mana. Dan dia meminta kita untuk mencarinya."

"Benda apa yang hilang?" Tanya Murasakibara. Jiwa detektifnya bangkit.

"Dia juga lupa. yang jelas usianya sudah 70 tahun."

Aomine menyeringai lebar,"kalau begitu,ayo kita pergi,Akashi!"

Akashi tersenyum melihat semangat teman-temannya. "Ayo."

* * *

Kagami Taiga,penjaga museum kota London menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Dengan emperor eye miliknya,Akashi menduga pria ini sudah berusia 85 tahun.

"Selamat datang,kalian pasti Kiseki no Sedai bukan?" Sapanya.

Akashi membungkuk hormat.

"Pak,bisakah anda ceritakan kronologi kejadian itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku tak ingat seluruhnya,tapi yang kuingat,benda yang diambil berasal dari ruangan ini. Maaf anak-anak,aku ada keperluan,aku harus pergi."

"Tak apa pak,serahkan pada kami." Kise menepuk dadanya bangga.

Kagami tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ne,Akashicchi,kita mulai dari mana?" Kise menatap sekeliling."

"Ayo kita geledah sejenak." Jawab Akashi.

* * *

1 jam kemudian...

"Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Akashi pada teman-temannya. Peluh berceceran di dahinya.

"Tidak." Jawab yang lain bersamaan.

"Jangan menyerah! Ayo cari,semuanya!" Akashi menyemangati teman-temannya.

Ukh,masalah yang ini terlalu rumit, batin Akashi.

* * *

Murasakibara menyorotkan senternya ke seluruh ruangan,tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang melintas di belakangnya. Ketika Murasakibara berbalik,dia bersumpah dia melihat seorang remaja bersurai biru muda bergaya bangsawan tersenyum kepadanya sebelum menghilang.

Murasakibara mendekati tempat hilangnya remaja tadi. Dan dilihatnya sebuah segel berlambang 'k' terletak di lantai. Murasakibara memungutnya dan menyimpan segel itu.

Lumayan kalau dijual,bisa beli maiubo. Pikir si titan.

Sungguh,kau detektif yang tak pantas ditiru,nak.

* * *

Midorima berjalan menuruni tangga di sisi timur museum.

"Ya ampun,sudah 1 jam mencari masih tak ada hasil..."

Midorima sedang mencari bukti forensik di daerah itu. Saat Midorima menoleh ke samping,dia melihat seorang remaja tersenyum padanya dan menghilang. Midorima menggaruk tengkuknya dan menghampiri tempat menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'No.K0131-15,louis museum'

"Apa ini?"

* * *

Kise dan Aomine sedang membuka-buka dokumen di ruang kerja.

"Tampaknya bapak tadi tak menuliskan benda yang hilang itu,Aominecchi."

Krik

"Aominecchi?"

Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang remaja bersurai biru muda melintas dan menghilang.

"UWAAA! Hantu-ssu!"

Aomine menghajar kepala Kise tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang dibacanya.

"Berisik kau,Kise."

Aomine mengangkat kameranya,hendak memotret dokumen berisi data-data benda yang tersimpan di museum. Tepat ketika dia melihat sosok remaja yang dilihat Kise. Aomine segera memotret anak tersebut. Setelahnya,anak itu menghilang.

Aomine nyengir.

* * *

Akashi berjalan menaiki tangga sisi barat didampingi Nigou.

"Arf!"

"Ada apa,Nigou?"

Akashi menoleh. Dan dilihatnya seorang remaja yang sama seperti yang dilihat murasakibara,Midorima,Aomine dan Kise.

Anak tersebut membungkuk dan mengelus bulu-bulu Nigou sesaat,kemudian menghilang.

"Eh?" Akashi mengedip.

Nigou mendekati tempat remaja itu menghilang dan Akashi menemukan sebuah bunga.

Akashi menyeringai.

* * *

3 menit kemudian,semua anak kisedai telah berkumpul.

"Aka-chin. Aku menemukan ini." Murasakibara menunjukkan segel yang dia temui.

"Aku menemukan ini." Midorima menunjukkan kertas yang ditemuinya.

"Dalam perjalanan kemari,kami menemukan sebuah ruangan."

Aomine menunjukkan foto ruangan tersebut.

"Potongan puzzle mulai tersusun." Seringai Akashi.

"Siapa yang menemukan ruangan ini?"

"Aku." Kise mengangkat tangannya.

"Ryouta,tunjukkan jalannya." Titah Akashi.

* * *

Mereka semua berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan.

Akashi menatap papan di sebelah lukisan bunga.

"Shintarou,Atsushi,coba dekatkan benda yang kalian temui."

Duo M (Midorima dan Murasakibara) mendekatkan barang bukti mereka.

"Segel yang Atsushi temukan," Akashi menyentuh segel tersebut,"mirip dengan yang di sini." Kemudian menyentuh huruf 'k' di lukisan dan papan nama.

"Shintarou,apa isi tulisan di kertasmu?"

" No.K0131-15,louis museum-nodayo."

Akashi menatap papan nama itu,kemudian lukisan bunga di sebelahnya.

"Akashi,coba kulihat bunganya."

Akashi menyerahkan bunga itu pada Aomine yang mendekatkannya pada lukisan.

"Benar-benar mirip!"

Akashi menyeringai,"kasus terpecahkan."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Bunga yang sama,nama yang sama,lambang yang sama,tak salah lagi,benda itu ada di balik lukisan ini!"

"Arf!" Nigou mendekati suatu titik dan mendorongnya. Tiba-tiba,dinding tersebut terbuka,menunjukkan sebuah ruang rahasia.

Kiseki no Sedai masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan di tengah ruangan tersebut,tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut,diatas sebuah pilar,terdapat sebuah bola basket.

"Pasti ini yang dicari pak tua itu!"

Mereka semua keluar. Kagami telah menanti mereka.

"Jadi,kalian berhasil?" Tanyanya.

Kise mengangkat bola tersebut tinggi-tinggi. "Tentu saja-ssu!"

Kagami mengambilnya dari tangan Kise,"terima kasih,nak." Dia menatap bola itu,"bola ini milik pemain basket legendaris itu,kawan baikku."

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Kagami memeluk bola basket butut itu dan mengenang masa mudanya. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk memutar bola itu di jarinya,seperti dulu.

"Biar saya saja pak," aomine mengambil bola tersebut karna kasihan melihat usaha Kagami yang gagal memutar bola tersebut di jarinya.

Kagami kembali membungkuk,"terima kasih nak."

Sekelompok wartawan masuk dan langsung mewawancarai kisedai yang berhasil menemukan bola basket yang telah hilang selama 1 bulan.

Esoknya,nama mereka terpajang di seluruh koran di London dengan judul,

'Kisekee Sherlock telah menemukan bola basket yang hilang!'

* * *

2 minggu kemudian...

Akashi kembali sibuk dengan novelnya. Kise kembali sibuk ber-selfie ria. Midorima kembali sibuk mendengar oha-asa.

Aomine yang sedang membereskan mejanya menyibak sebuah koran yang menutupi sebuah foto,yaitu foto seorang remaja bersurai biru muda yang dia ambil di museum.

"Arara,Aka-chin,coba lihat ini."

Semua anak mengerubuni Murasakibara yang sedang internetan. Laptopnya menunjukkan foto anak muda dengan seragam Teikou dan memeluk bola basket,tertera pada judulnya,

'1910,the most illusionary boy and basketball.'

"T..tunggu,rambut itu..."

Semua kepala menoleh pada Aomine,"aku melihatnya di museum."

"Aku juga-ssu."

"Aku juga...nyam." (Anak ini sempat-sempatnya makan -_-)

"Aku juga-nodayo."

"Kalian juga? Aku pun melihatnya."

"Tunggu,bukankah dia pemain legendaris yang dibunuh pada tahun 1910,tak lama setelah koran ini terbit?"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Midorima.

"Itu benar,Shintarou." Jawab Akashi.

"Berarti dia kawan baik Kagami-san dong?" Tanya Aomine disusul anggukan Akashi.

"Anak ini,atau kita sebut 'bapak' ini,bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah pemain ilusi,karna kemampuannya dalam menghilang dan muncul di tempat lain secara tiba-tiba. Karna dia adalah pemain langka,maka dia dianggap pemain legendaris."

"Chotto matte," Kise membaca berita yang ada di laptop Murasakibara,"bukannya ada 2 pemain ilusi di era itu?"

"Memang ada 2,Ryouta." Jawab Akashi. "Tapi Kuroko-san masih jauh lebih hebat daripada pemain ilusi yang satu lagi,Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sewaktu SMP Teikou,sekolah Kuroko-san,menghadapi SMP Rakuzan,sekolah Mayuzumi-san,SMP Teikou menang dan Mayuzumi-san dikalahkan oleh Kuroko-san."

"Apa Kuroko-san merendahkan Mayuzumi-san?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Iie,dia malah datang ke Rakuzan seminggu setelah pertandingan dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Tapi Mayuzumi-san yang sudah gelap mata membunuhnya. Tepat ketika Kagami-san sedang menyusuri jalan hendak ke SMP Yosen."

"Jadi kejadian itu terjadi di dekat SMP Yosen?" Tanya Midorima.

"Betul. Kata-kata terakhir Kuroko-san adalah agar Kagami-san tidak membenci,melainkan memaafkan Mayuzumi-san,dan memintanya untuk menjaga bola miliknya sampai akhir hayatnya,dan menyerahkan bola tersebut pada orang yang dapat dipercaya jika dia sudah meninggal."

"Kuroko-san itu...berhati mulia ya." Kise tersenyum miris mendengar kisah tersebut.

"Tapi Akashi,darimana kau tau cerita itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku membacanya di buku harian Kagami-san."

"Teikou yang kau maksud,apa itu sekolah kita dulu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Sou."

Hening sejenak,kemudian...

"Kalau Kuroko-san sudah meninggal 70 tahun yang lalu,siapa orang yang kulihat di Museum kemarin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Semua merinding,tanpa mereka sadari,seorang remaja bersurai biru muda tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kiseki no Sedai,kemudian menghilang.

* * *

**Omake.**

**Prequel: Kagami's Stories**

Setelah Kiseki no Sedai dan para wartawan meninggalkan museum,Kagami duduk di tangga sambil memeluk bola basket yang baru saja ditemukan.

"Sudah 70 tahun ya,Kuroko." Gumamnya. Dan kenangan itu kembali berputar.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Dengan skor 120-118,SMP Teikou menang."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Yosh kita menang!" Seru Kagami Taiga. "Operan yang bagus,Kuroko!"

Remaja yang dipanggil tersenyum,"Kagami-kun juga hebat."

Para wartawan mengerumuni Kuroko Tetsuya,remaja bersurai biru muda itu.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Sial!"

Seorang remaja berambut abu-abu meninju loker.

"Tenanglah,Mayuzumi,"

"Ya. Akui saja kalau anak itu lebih hebat darimu."

Mayuzumi menatap marah teman-teman setimnya. Tak seorangpun menghiburnya,mengatakan kalau dia hebat,atau apapun.

'Kuroko Tetsuya,tunggu saja,akan kubalas dendamku!'

Dan keesokan harinya,dia tambah membenci Kuroko karna di setiap koran terpampang wajah datar itu dengan judul,

'1910,the most illusionary boy and basketball'

* * *

1 minggu kemudian...

"Tetsu-kun,bisakah kau mengantar surat ini ke SMP Rakuzan?"

"Tentu. Apa itu,Momoi-san?"

"Ini surat permintaan untuk mengadakan latihan tanding." Jawab gadis bersurai merah muda,Momoi Satsuki.

"Ah,baiklah. Kagami-kun,ayo." Kuroko menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Gomen,Kuroko. Aku mau ke SMP Yosen nanti. Memang searah,tapi aku baru akan pergi satu jam lagi."

"Oh,baik. Momoi-san,Kagami-kun,Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai." Jawab kedua sahabat Kuroko.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" Gumam Kagami.

"Ng? Doushta no,Kagamin?"

"Aa,i..iie." Kagami melanjutkan latihannya.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan keluar dari gym SMP Rakuzan. Di tengah jalan,dia bertemu dengan Mayuzumi.

"Ah,Mayuzumi-san."

Mayuzumi berhenti dan menatap sinis Kuroko,"apa?"

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang."

"Ah,kebetulan. Ayo pulang bareng. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Mayuzumi terpaksa mengikuti Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-san,tentang pertandingan tempo hari,kau benar-benar hebat."

Mayuzumi mendengus.

"Aku serius,aku sangat kewalahan menghadapimu."

"Diam."

Tapi Kuroko tak mendengar ucapan itu. Tepatnya tidak terdengar. Dia terus berbicara sampai mereka berdua berhenti.

"Mayuzumi-san," Kuroko mengangkat tangannya,"kau adalah pemain yang hebat. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman,sebagai sesama pemain ilusi?"

Mayuzumi berperang dalam hatinya,di satu sisi,dia ingin menerimanya,tapi kebenciannya pada Kuroko jauh lebih besar.

"He,teman-teman setimku telah menjauhiku,mereka tidak percaya lagi padaku." Mayuzumi menyambut tangan Kuroko,kemudian melemparnya ke gang kecil di sebelahnya hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding.

"Ittai.." Gumam Kuroko. Tepat ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya,sebuah gunting menggores pipi mulusnya,membuatnya berdarah.

"Hmph,kau penyebab semua ini,Kuroko. Lebih baik kau mati saja!" Mayuzumi mengambil pisau dapur yang dia bawa dan hendak menikam Kuroko. Kuroko berhasil menghindar namun bahunya tergores cukup dalam.

"M...Mayuzumi-san!" Kuroko mulai ketakutan.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan teman-temanku!" Dia menggores lengan Kuroko,"membuatmu tak dianggap!" Kali ini kakinya,"kalaupun ada,aku dianggap sampah!" Kembali ke tangan,"dan aku tak diharapkan!"

Sambil mencurahkan isi hatinya,Mayuzumi menggores setiap senti tubuh Kuroko.

Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan darah. Kaki Kuroko bergetar,tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lebih lama. Setiap kali dia melawan,sebuah luka dalam dia terima.

Kuroko merosot ke lantai gang kecil itu. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis,tapi tampaknya kebencian memberi Mayuzumi tenaga tambahan. Dia menghajar wajah Kuroko dengan tangan kosong. Darah mengalir dari luka terbuka di dahi,pelipis,hidung dan mulut Kuroko.

Mayuzumi menarik kerah kaos Kuroko dan memaksanya berdiri,"kenapa? Sudah tak sanggup?"

Mata Kuroko membulat.

Mayuzumi menikam perutnya.

"Ja,kalau begitu kuantarkan kau sekalian ke neraka."

Kembali Mayuzumi menikam dadanya.

"OI!"

Mayuzumi membalikkan badannya,Kagami Taiga berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Cih." Mayuzumi melempar pisaunya dan melarikan diri.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Kagami mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Mayuzumi.

Bruk

Kagami menoleh ke belakang,dan baru menyadari kalau orang yang ditikam Mayuzumi adalah,

"KUROKO!"

Kagami mendekati Kuroko dan menopang punggung Kuroko di pahanya. Kagami menempelkan telinganya ke dada Kuroko dan bersyukur karna dia masih hidup.

"Kuroko,bertahanlah,Kuroko!"

Kagami mengangkat tubuh lemah Kuroko dan berlari menyusuri jalan sambil berteriak seperti orang gila,"tolong! Siapa saja,tolong aku! Kumohon!"

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Kagami. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan sahabatnya. Tangan Kuroko yang berdarah berayun dan meneteskan darah yang mengalir deras. Warna merah yang kontras sekali dengan kaos putih yang dipakai Kuroko. Darah Kuroko bahkan sudah merembes ke kaos putih yang kagami pakai.

"Taiga!" Seru seseorang. Dan dia mengejar Kagami.

"Tatsuya! Tolong aku!" Seru Kagami pada seorang anak dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan. Karena tidak konsenterasi (kok author jadi lapar ya?) Kagami tak memperhatikan batu yang tergeletak di jalan. Dia tersandung dan Kagami jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi dia tetap menjaga agar tubuh Kuroko tidak menghantam tanah.

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya,air mata yang bercampur pasir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kuroko! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Kagami kembali menyandarkan punggung Kuroko ke pahanya. Ketika dia hendak berdiri,Kuroko menahan tangannya.

"Tak perlu,Kagami-kun. Waktuku tinggal sedikit."

Himuro Tatsuya,remaja yang mengejar Kagami berlutut di kaki Kuroko.

"Inikah rasanya kematian?" Bisik Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kuroko! Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu,dan aku akan membunuh manusia ilusi sialan itu!"

"Kagami-kun,aku juga manusia ilusi tau. Ukh-"

Kuroko menahan sakit di perutnya. Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun...tolong...jangan...bunuh...Mayuzumi...san...Ukh!"

Kembali rasa sakit menyerang setiap kali dia berbicara.

"Kuroko,diamlah!" Air mata Kagami turun semakin deras.

"Jangan...benci...dia...tapi...maafkan...dia...berjanjilah...Kagami-kun..."

"Aku janji." Kagami bersuara,tak mau Kuroko bicara banyak.

"Satu...lagi..." Kuroko menarik nafas, "tolong...jaga...bolaku...sampai...akhir...hayatmu...dan...jika...kau...sudah...mendekati...ajalmu...serahkan...pada...anak...yang...engkau...percayai...jangan...menyerah...sampai...kau...mencapai...garis...finish...mu...ya...?"

Kagami mengangguk namun tak mampu membendung air mata yang mengalir deras.

Kuroko mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar dan menghapus air mata Kagami,"sayonara,Kagami-kun."

Tangan Kuroko terkulai. Kepalanya tergolek ke dada Kagami.

Kuroko telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tangis Kagami pecah,menghancurkan kesunyian kota London pagi itu. Sambil mendekap erat tubuh Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Jangan pergi Kuroko!"

Himuro menarik kepala Kagami dalam pelukannya,membiarkan Kagami mencurahkan kesedihannya di dadanya,tak peduli dengan tatapan setiap orang ataupun baju yang basah karna air mata.

"Rest in Peace,Kuroko Tetsuya."

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Sudah 70 tahun,Kuroko. Aku tidak menyerah. Aku tetap bermain. Tidak hanya untukku,tapi untukmu juga."

Kagami terdiam. "Apa harus kuserahkan bola ini pada anak-anak muda itu?"

"Aku tak menyangka usiamu begitu singkat,Kuroko. Padahal kau baru mencapai kejayaanmu."

Kagami kembali menangis,"kami semua kehilangan kau,Kuroko." Dia menghapus air matanya,"baka,kenapa aku menangis?"

Dan tanpa dia sadari,seorang remaja bersurai biru muda mengelus kepalanya dan menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Oke saya tau saya jahat! #nangis. Saya membuat Kuroko meninggal di fic ini. Soalnya saya tak ngerti dengan sumbernya.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari video Kisekee Sherlock yang author tonton di rumah bang youtube. Untuk bagian prequel ini author bikin sendiri soalnya author ga ngerti di bagian akhirnya.**

**Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa tahun 1980 udah ada laptop dan tahun 1910 udah ada basket? Ya kita anggap saja demikian #plakk**

**ini link videonya: watch?v=QdCHlz9kufE**

**Saya tahu ini gagal total. Tapi please review ya...**


End file.
